


All the Types of Sex With Vaughn & Sark

by Happy_Violence



Category: Alias
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Violence/pseuds/Happy_Violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the types of sex that Vaughn and Sark have. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Types of Sex With Vaughn & Sark

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored, and I just thought, It would be fun writing about all the types of sex that these two have. I'm just wondering if I should keep going with this. Please leave a comment if you want me to keep going with the type of sex you want to read. Thanks for reading.

"I'm-trying-to-focus Sex"  
\------------------------------  
Vaughn growled low as Sark decided to distract him in that sensual way of his while he was doing some very important paperwork. 

"Sark, I'm really trying to work here."

"Thing is, I know." the covenant agent said as his breath ghosted across Vaughn's ear. 

"I'm really trying to focus-" Vaughn began but was abruptly cut off when Sark's hand undid his fly and dove in. His breath hitched. 

"This better be worth my time." he grumbled.

"We're-in-public-god-damnit Sex"  
\-----------------------------------------  
"Are you serious right now Vaughn?" asked a particular covenant agent who was blushing angrily.

"Does it feel like I'm serious?" the Black Ops agent replied skeptically.

"Well, I was just wondering. Considering you're doing this to me in the FUCKING PUBLIC." Sark snapped in that crisp accent that Vaughn oh-so loved. 

They sat in a fancy restaurant in Italy at a table which was quite hidden from said public. Vaughn didn't see what his partner was worrying about. The table had a cloth... No-one could see what was going on underneath... Vaughn stroked Sark's shaft roughly enjoying the looks that he was giving him. He expertly fingered the slit on the tip of Sark's cock earning a loud yelp and a furious blush from the agent. He looked up and saw a waitress approaching. He sneered at Sark. He was going to have some fun. 

"You-have-to-go-to-work Sex"  
\-----------------------------------  
Sark's back hit the wall and he let out a loud moan as Vaughn attacked his neck. Both his arms were pinned to his sides and he was forced to do nothing as his partner kissed his neck in all the perfect places. 

"Vaughn." he attempted to say sternly. He tried to move his arms, but sadly to no avail. 

"Vaughn." he said loudly and clearly. Somehow with all his strength, he managed to push the other off. Vaughn blinked at him with surprise. Sark's hair was messy, cheeks flushed, shirt exposing his abs, and his sweatpants hung loose around his waist. 

"You have to go to work. You'll be late." the covenant agent said as he turned around to head to the kitchen. His feet padded across the cool tiled floor as he opened the fridge to scour the contents. Someone grabbed his waist from behind and picked him up. He shouted in surprise and swore as he was thrown onto the counter. 

"I swear to god-" he hissed, but was cut off by a warm pair of lips that deliciously molded with his own. Hands grasped his waist and pulled him to the other's chest. 

"God dammit Vaughn. You're going to be late at this rate." Sark growled around the other's mouth as his hands slid around Vaughn's neck. 

"I could care less right now." the CIA agent said panting.

"I'm-going-to-kill-you Sex"  
\---------------------------------  
Glass panes shattered as Vaugh crashed against the window. He landed hard on his side and he winced. At the last second, his hand flew out blocking a kick, grabbed the man's ankle and flipped him onto his face. He scrambled on top of him.. The blond haired man yelped as the collar of his shirt was grabbed and he was punched in the face. 

"Sark! What are you-" Vaughn began but was silenced as he was thrown onto the ground beside the covenant agent. Said covenant agent swiftly mounted him and straddled his waist. Vaughn's hands reached out to grab the other's shoulders but they were caught and pushed to the ground. Both men stopped abruptly knowing who was in charge of the situation. Sark was breathing heavily staring down at the CIA agent. He noticed that there was blood on the other's lip. He lowered his head, his own lips barely and inch from the other's. Vaughn tensed, eyes darkening. Sark closed the gap and proceeded to lap at the blood. He was not expecting the next move. 

"You ass...!" Vaughn growled and flipped them over. He attacked Sark's mouth hungrily while the covenant agent moaned quietly. 

"You always fight dirty. It's not fair." Vaughn gasped around the other's lips.

"I don't even have to try Vaughn." Sark said smartly and then he was cut off abruptly. 

"This-isn't-working-out Sex"  
\---------------------------------  
"Sark... I can't do this anymore." Vaughn said as he faced the door. 

"What?" the other man replied in his crisp accent. 

"It's just... It's too dangerous. Sydney is starting to wonder where I go every night. Even Jack now. I can't risk them knowing about you and me. Knowing that... I've been... doing things with the enemy." he said, his voice almost cracking. It's been a few months. He had fallen in love with the covenant agent, and he knew the other did not feel the same. Or at least, he thought. 

"Vaughn..." said Sark in a concerned voice.

"No Sark. It's okay. I know that... you don't feel the same way as I do. Well, that's part of the reason why I need to stop... doing this with you." Michael turned, a soft smile. 

"It's torture Sark." he said simply. He turned to the door again, and his hand reached out towards the door knob when all the sudden he felt arms slipping around his waist and a forehead burying into his shoulder blade. 

"What-"

"Vaughn... Please, don't leave me. I..." Sark said softly, his arms tightening around the other man.

"Sark... I said, it hurts me... to be with you like this."

"It's not what you think it is!" Sark almost shouted as he stepped back. Vaughn turned around, eyes wide.

"God damnit. Michael... You're not just someone I... just sleep with. It's... more than that." he said quietly. 

"Sark..."

"Shut up. It's been bothering me for a long time. I just wanted to sleep with you at the beginning. I... I think..." Sark faltered, a small blush appearing on his face. Vaughn stared currently at a loss for words. There was no way Sark would...

"Hahaha... This is not at all like me, but I think I love you Vaughn." he concluded. Suddenly Vaughn was in front of him, their foreheads pressed together. 

"I... didn't think you were... You don't understand how happy that makes me Sark." Vaughn said, a hand ghosting up to cradle Sark's face as a smile formed on his lips. 

"Believe me, it was very hard for me to figure it out." Sark said and he slid his hands up to Vaughn's shoulder. A long passionate kiss was shared between them, and hands started wandering. Sark let out a long breathy sound as Vaughn's hands slid under his shirt and caressed the soft skin the covenant agent had. He found himself pressed against the counter with Vaughn mouthing his neck and his hands touching his chest. 

"Sark. I love you."

"I love you too." Sark smiled into Vaughn's clothed shoulder.

"I'm-taking-a-shower Sex"  
\-------------------------------  
"Good god I feel gross." Sark said loudly slamming the door behind him signaling his return home. 

"Who touched you?" Vaughn snorted from the couch. 

"Very funny Michael." Sark replied sarcastically while shedding of his jacket and shirt. He didn't notice Vaughn's eyes sweeping across his back and shoulders. 

"I'm taking a shower." he announced to no one in particular. Vaughn's breath hitched as he noticed the covenant agent unbuckled his belt and walked away. 

Warm water cascaded down his chest as he ran his hands through his now-wet hair. He flinched as he touched the small cut on his shoulder. He noticed a red spot near it and he smiled. Damn hickeys. Suddenly, he felt arms slide around his waist and someone's mouth nip his neck. 

"God why do you always look so good when you're soaking wet." Vaughn said huskily. Sark sneered. His eyes closed as he exposed more of his neck so Vaughn could mark him. Vaughn stared fascinated as water slid lovingly down Sark's skin. He lapped at water droplets here and there. 

"I don't know. I've never been extremely fond of water." he said smiling. 

"Can you give me a wet t-shirt show?" Vaughn asked suddenly. Sark almost cracked right then.

"What do I get in return?" he asked chuckling.

"This." Vaughn purred as his hand slipped down the wet chest past his waist line.

"Don't-you-dare-die Sex."  
\-------------------------------  
Fists flailed as Vaughn and the enemy fought on the roof. Said enemy was better than Vaughn expected him to be. Now he was fighting for his life. On the roof of a 12 story building of course. The man lunged at him. He braced himself and grabbed the other's sides as they staggered backwards towards the ledge. Vaughn shouted in surprise as his foot felt nothing and they both fell backwards. He let go immediately as he fell away from solid ground. His hands shot out and grabbed at the edge. Both hands caught it thank god. The only bad news was... the other man had his ankle. 

"Vaughn!" he heard a yell. Sark's voice. Michael held on with all his strength. 

"S-Sark!" he yelled hoarsely. Sark turned, froze momentarily and ran towards him. 

"There's a man holding my ankle!" 

"Got it." Sark shouted. A gun was whipped out and a bullet fired. Vaughn felt the weight disappear miraculously from his ankle. Strong hands grabbed his wrists and he was pulled away from certain death on top of a certain covenant agent. 

"Don't you dare..." Sark said, voice breaking. Vaughn looked up, surprised.

"Don't you dare die. I'll kill you!" Sark said, a few angry tears streamed from his eyes. His back hit the wall by the door as he pulled Vaughn towards himself roughly. He smashed his lips against the startle CIA agent who didn't respond at first. Arms slid around the others neck and hands ran through his partner's hair. Vaughn finally responded his tongue battling with Sark's heatedly. 

"I need you so much right now." Sark gasped as Vaughn mumbled something in return as he bit his neck possessively.

"I'm not leaving Sark. I'm not leaving." he said huskily. Sark growled as he pulled Vaughn's shirt off. 

"I'm never leaving."


End file.
